ngu_idlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Wandoos/@comment-36869183-20190924030432/@comment-41.13.76.9-20190927170339
It seems like you have four problems. I'll answer them out of order but in the order easiest for me to answer: 1. If NGU slows down when you do something else on your computer, it's most likely because you minimized your browser window or switched to a different tab in the same browser window not because your own computer is slow. Either way the browser will significantly slow down or even pause the game. That has nothing to do with NGU Idle. It's a general problem with the way modern browsers work. To workaround the issue, you can keep NGU idle in its own separate browser window so you won't need to switch to a different tab in te same browser and use ALT+TAB or the taskbar to switch to different apps/windows. 2. If you've just unlocked wandoos getting levels in wandoos is very slow and expensive. It's probably not worthwile yet. Don't worry though, you can combine broken copies to level 100 for an increase in speed from the set bonus, then consume the level 100 copy multiple times for multiple OS levels. This'll give you some speed boost. You'll get items that massively boost Wandoos speed in later zones and of course you EM caps would cotinue to increase so that you can afford to put ever more resourses into Wandoos. Also, you'll get enough cap and power to get a lot of Advanced Training levels pretty soon. And then there're some other increases to Wandoos which I won't spoil. When I started out, I got only a few levels in Wandoos in a 24h period and it wasn't worth it. A few days later it already looked better. Now (about a month later in the game), I've just switched to Wandoos XL for today's 24h rebith (XL is a million times slower than 98) and with less than a third of my magic and even less of my energy I get 2 levels per second in Wandoos XL. (Actually, I think this experiment failed. I should may be have waited a few more days before switching from MEH to XL but oh well.) 3. I suggest first maxxing the copies then consuming them since you can't realistically use Wandoos yet anyway. Alternatively if you are close to Wandos being worthwile (doesn't seem that way), you can consume a few copies for a few levels then switch to maxxing the set. 3.1. BTW. Wandoos copies are also dropped (very rarely) in the Sky so you can potentially farm the Sky for faster levelling of Wandoos 98. I won't suggest it purely for Wandoos but the Sky is also a nice place to farm for boosts or Forest Pendants and of poop (and extremely rare drop in the Sky that doesn't appear in your inventory) which will soon become one of the more valuable and rare resources of the game (although the Sky is not the best place to farm poop for most of the game). 4. Wandoos does level at the same speed it's supposed to level while online when you are offline and GRB will spawn once per hour even if you are offline. You'll also kill him assuming you have the necessary stats to autokill him. However titans (including GRB) don't drop items while offline, you only get EXP and AP for an offline kill. So if your computer really is too slow or you are doing something very resource intensive on it, you can wait for GRB to spawn and kill him, then set a reminder for say 55 minutes later, then save and close the browser, then when the reminder goes off, reload the game. This way you'll progress at or near maximum rate but it's obviously inconvenient. ;-)